Copo de hielo
by Mattdreams
Summary: El arco subía y bajaba, y la melodía aceleró los últimos movimientos, rasgando las notas como si se las arrancase a un ser invisible que manipulase el chelo... No pude aguantarlo más.


**N/A: **Antes de nada... FELIZ HETADAY 2011!

Esta historia se me ocurrió anoche, mientras acababa de organizar las canciones para el evento (ya que fue el organizador oficial del hetday de madrid) y me enteré de casualidad que Rusia es chelista, oficialmente. Y poco a poco una historia fue tornandose en mi mente durante todo el día, y tras una pequela conversación con mi ruso madrileño que no es madrileño XDDDD acabé escribiendo esto.

Por culpa de mi turco, tengo un fetiche malsano con los chelos, ya encima si juntamos a Rusia ... asdfghj correcto? jajajajajaja

Así que este pequeño relato es dedicado a mi Iván, que me ha ayudado mucho no, lo siguiente, con la organización del hetaday... y con más cosas! Así que espero que sea de tu agrado n3n

Y a los demás lectores, espero que disfruteis con la lectura tanto como fue para mi el poder crearla y escribirla.

Por cierto! La música que toca es la suite número 5 de Bach para cello, la versión de Mstislav Rostropovcih.

Besitos

Matt ^^

* * *

><p>Si pudiera matarle, ya lo habría hecho.<p>

Le ataría y le golpearía hasta que muriese, que sus sesos empaparan mis botas y su eterna sonrisa desapareciese entre una masa de carne, huesos y sangre irreconocible.

Abrí los ojos lentamente, y sentí una punzada de dolor que me atravesó el cuerpo. Una descarga eléctrica recorrió mi columna vertebral y me paralizó por completo, desterrando los últimos despojos del sueño anterior.

Me encogí lo poco que el dolor me permitió y cerré los ojos instantáneamente mientras intentaba recuperarme.

Aquella tarde Iván había tenido una reunión que salió mal, y decidió desahogarse conmigo… como siempre. Bajó sonriente hacia mi celda. Era algo que ya conocía de sobra. Para eso estaba allí.

No era un prisionero de guerra, ni siquiera un sirviente. Era su perro.

Pero esta vez, hubo algo diferente. Su sonrisa estaba demasiado ladeada, no canturreaba ninguna nana infantil, no existía esa pequeña inocencia que empapaba su crueldad de una forma casi inverosímil.

Simplemente bajó, y sin mediar palabra alguna, se abalanzó sobre mí. Sus manos inmovilizaron mi cuerpo, y disfrutó de él como quiso tantas veces quiso.

Mordía, arañaba, golpeaba. Yo ni siquiera me resistía, era inútil.

No supe en que momento, la tubería arremetió con tan fuerza en mi cabeza, que todo se tornó negro.

Yo no veía nada, no era capaz si quiera de poder moverme, pero estaba consciente. Aún le notaba sobre mí, escuchaba su respiración entrecortada, el palpitar del corazón contra mi pecho.

Tardó varios segundos en darse cuenta del estado en el que me encontraba, y contra todo pronóstico, cesó en la violación. Se quedó quieto, como analizando la situación.

Y me abrazó.

Levantó mi inerte cuerpo y lo estrechó contra sí, como si me tratase de un gran peluche entre los brazos de un niño pequeño.

No sabía que pensar, no sabía que sentir. Solo notaba el calor que emanaba de él, de cómo su respiración se acompasó a la mía, y sus manos, con una sorprendente ternura, acariciaron mi cabello hasta que quedé dormido.

Cuando aquel dolor tan lacerante me permitió moverme, me giré, reconociendo en el acto el olor de Iván a mi alrededor.

Era un aroma fuerte, embriagador, viril, y al mismo tiempo, dulce como una chocolatina.

Cerré los ojos y disfruté de la sensación de estar en una cama, y no en el frío y húmedo suelo de mi celda. El colchón había sido creado solo para la comodidad perfecta del ruso, teniendo especial cuidado en que cada uno de los muelles que Estonia había tallado en sus tornos se amoldaban perfectamente a la espalda de Iván; los almohadones habían sido rellenados con las plumas más acolchadas y calientes de los gansos de la zona, cuya muerte y desplume fue gracias a las manos del lituano; las sábanas eran aterciopeladas, y junto con la piel de oso que hacía función tanto de decoración como de manta, era imposible no querer perderse en aquella sensación de estar durmiendo sobre una nube.

Pero antes de que pensase siquiera el volver a intentar dormir (si Iván había decidido llevarme a su cama no me iba a quejar ni a cuestionar aquella decisión, era algo demasiado cómodo como para pensar en volver ami calabozo) el sonido de un chelo envolvió al completo el cuarto.

Eran notas lentas, precisas, una tras otra, siguiendo un tempo pausado y melancólico. La gravedad de ellas daba a la melodía un tono oscuro, e incluso levemente aterrador… pero la tristeza con la que estaba tocada dejaba todo aquello en un segundo plano.

Me incorporé, ignorando el latigazo de dolor que arremetió contra mi cuerpo, y mientras notaba como las sábanas se deslizaban sobre mi piel desnuda, observé embelesado al dueño de dicha canción.

Iván estaba desnudo. Su eterna bufanda yacía abandonaba en alguna parte del suelo del dormitorio, y su pálido cuello quedaba expuesto, dejando que las marcadas venas dibujasen contornos violáceos a la luz de la luna que se colaba entre los pesados cortinajes de terciopelo.

Se había sentado sobre el diván que descansaba al fondo del cuarto, y un chelo descansaba entre sus piernas. Era grande, robusto, la madera levemente rojiza denotaba su origen de caoba, y las cuerdas doradas ayudaban a crear un ambiente exótico en aquel instrumento.

Rusia tenía los ojos cerrados, y sus parpados aleteaban mínimamente a cada curvatura que su brazo creaba al mover el arco sobre el chelo.

Sus manos estaban relajadas, y a cada movimiento, parecía como si estuviese sujetando un pequeño copo helado que tuviese miedo de romper. Sus cabellos, sutilmente humedecidos, caían ocultándole parte del rostro, dejando a la vista solo unos cuarteados labios… que tuve las ganas de besar y humedecer yo mismo.

La imagen que presentaba era una verdadera delicia para cualquier espectador.

Él noto que le observaba, y su música de pronto se tornó aún más triste si cabía. Era como si un niño hubiese estallado en llanto en medio de un comedor sin que nadie se hubiese percatado de su dolor hasta aquel momento.

El arco subía y bajaba, y la melodía aceleró los últimos movimientos, rasgando las notas como si se las arrancase a un ser invisible que manipulase el chelo.

No pude aguantarlo más.

Me levanté, sin importarme lo más mínimo el desnudo que presentaba, y caminé hasta quedar a su lado, deleitándome al escuchar como la música fue muriendo lentamente, con una lentitud tan abrumadora, que pude imaginar perfectamente como aquel copo de hielo se derretía entre sus dedos.

Pasaron unos segundos en los que ninguno de los dos se atrevió a romper aquel silencio que se había cernido sobre nosotros. Como su alguien hubiese dejado caer sobre nuestras cabezas un fino velo de seda, y supiéramos que al más mínimo movimiento, la delicada tela cayera al suelo.

Si pudiera matarle, ya lo habría hecho.

Le ataría y le golpearía hasta que muriese, que sus sesos empaparan mis botas y su eterna sonrisa desapareciese entre una masa de carne, huesos y sangre irreconocible.

Me arrodillé sobre el diván, a su vera, y le abracé. Mis brazos rodearon sus hombros, y mis labios volaron hacia aquel cuello siempre cubierto, deleitándome cuando Iván contuvo momentáneamente la respiración durante el beso que deposité en su piel.

Sin moverse demasiado, como si no quisiera molestarme, apoyó el chelo contra el reposabrazos del diván, y dejó escapar un casi inaudible suspiro antes de girarse y perderse en mis ojos.

Había llorado, se le notaba, pero no dije nada, solo me quedé quieto, diciéndole sin palabras que no me iba a marchar, por lo menos no esa noche.

Atrapó mis labios con sus dientes, y los mordisqueó antes de besarme, con una desesperación tan lenta, tan agonizante, como si no se atreviera a darme aquel beso.

Sus brazos rodearon mi cadera y, nuevamente, me estrecharon contra su cuerpo, dejado que sus dedos de chelista recorriesen mi columna vertebral mientras se incorporaba, aguantando mi peso con sus fuertes brazos.

Rodeé su cintura con las piernas, deseando no cortar ese beso nunca, y sin que me diera cuenta, ya nos encontrábamos de nuevo en la cama, bajo la cobija de las sábanas y mantas.


End file.
